


【超蝙】Sweet Halloween

by ChillyIsland



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 三代超蝙 - Freeform, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: Summary：Halloween never only belongs to childrenOr, on Halloween, Clark decided to do things differently, such as dressed up like Geralt.从来没人说过，万圣节是只属于小孩子的节日。三代亨超本蝙，演员梗，大超扮演的白狼与布鲁西宝贝全文走链接为什么没有人写这对【撕心裂肺——】！大亨演的白狼长在我的审美点上了求你去日本！！快去！！日蝙也可以
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【超蝙】Sweet Halloween

———————————正文———————————

“谢谢你，好心的先生——”

“杰洛特.”

“——杰洛特先生，谢谢你救了我。”

“Hum.”

眼看着对方沉默不语打算离开，还在地上的男人看上去有些焦急：“请等一下——杰洛特先生……杰洛特，”

透过长长的白发，他正好能与地上的男人对视。他能看到对方棕色的眼睛掩盖在长睫毛下，高挺的鼻梁与抿起的嘴唇，此刻看上去有些脱水起皮；光洁的下巴意味着对方不久前挂过胡子；再往下是正式的西装三件套，即便透过层层衣料，对方结实的胸膛在他眼中同样毫无保留的暴露——

眼睛，他还是最被那双眼睛吸引，这也是为什么让他难得有耐心停下来。一般人可能在第一眼就沉溺在那片蜜糖一样的棕色中、被其中的无助吸引、迫不及待地渴望献出一切、只要那双眼睛的主人为自己驻足半分——

也许只有他能看到，藏在棕蜜色之后，掩盖在光鲜外表下的狡黠。

于是他驻足停下，慢慢靠近，就像对方是某种大型凶猛野兽而不是一个英俊的男人——直到他们之间的距离消失。他站在男人面前，居高临下的视角让对方不得不被迫抬起头看着他。他很享受这一点，要知道平常这样的场面几乎不会发生，除非他飘起来或是在空中。

“猎魔人先生，杰洛特……你瞧，我想我在刚刚的过程中受伤了，并且我可以肯定那与你'粗暴'的动作有些关系…是的，我知道你刚刚救了我的命，”

布鲁斯的眼睛落在对方的脸上，他看到绰号白狼的男人紧抿的嘴唇张开想要说话，但他故意装作不在意的模样漫不经心地垂下眼睛：“我相信前面的道路会更加危险，而我不觉得凭自己的力量能够走出去，杰洛特……不知道我是否可以委托你保护我的安全？”

隐藏在白色长发后的人没有说话，只是静静地站在原地打量着他。良久，猎魔人缓缓俯下身按住布鲁斯的肩膀，锐利的金色竖瞳与他平视：“I saved your life. You're on your own now."

“而且——”

就在哥谭宝贝看上去失望地低下头瞬间，杰洛特忽然伸出手捏着对方的下巴使布鲁斯被迫抬起头。一瞬间的危机感让他有些紧张，但很快又放松下去，尽量作出温顺模样看着对方。

“我不认为你能付得起'报酬'。”

感受到对方话中的深意，布鲁斯露出一个了然的笑容。他凑到对方耳边，感受到长发扫过脸庞带来的触感，轻轻贴着猎魔人的耳廓呵气：“请放心，猎魔人先生……我叫布鲁斯，布鲁斯·韦恩……以及，我确定不仅有一种支付'报酬'的方式。”

————————————————————————

“啊、哈……老天…克——杰洛特，慢一点……”

埋在他胸口的男人并没有错过对方的口误，但他没有理会，而是专心致志继续着手头的工作。

刚才还紧紧包裹着深蓝的西装三件套的身体此刻暴露在空气中，结实的胸肌上面挺立着肉粒——此刻正被白长发男人含在口中吮吸。柔韧的胸脯摸上去的手感远比看上去好，至少在杰洛特看来是这样。他将布鲁斯右边的乳头整个含入口中不断吞吐，在反复舔弄甚至不时用尖锐的犬齿啃噬下，可怜的部位很快变得红肿涨大，颜色加深。

然而这一切对于另一位主角来说可不那么好受。猎魔人仿佛有什么奇怪的恋乳癖一般，久久留恋在他的胸口不肯离开。被吸成近乎真空的感觉并不好受，白发男人吮吸的力度让布鲁斯产生一种对方似乎在渴望从他身上吸出奶的荒谬感。乳头充血挺立甚至肿到两倍大，此时哪怕最轻微的动作都会带来敏感的刺激，何况在猎魔人终于舍得离开后，暴露在空气中的乳尖很快因为受凉导致涨得更夸张，敏感度上升……

粗粝的手指在布鲁斯分心的瞬间抚摸上被冷落的左乳，就在哥谭宝贝惬意地眯起眼试图向后倚靠的时候，左边胸口传来剧烈的疼痛感夹杂着过电一样的快感令他猛然弓起身子，紧接着感受到下颌传来的力度。

“想起了你的某个情人吗？”  
对方低沉磁性的声线足以让布鲁斯在任何情况下提起性致，除了现在。布鲁斯诧异地抬起头，这并不是和对方谈论自己过去某个情人的最好时机，不是在他近乎全裸、双腿还夹着对方结实的腰肢、胸乳被男人握在手里把玩的时候。不是现在。

不等布鲁斯回答，白发男人却主动凑上来选择用深吻代替。纠缠的口齿间布鲁斯甚至能够感受到对方的气息，像是大海，或是堪萨斯的阳光。

“我听到了……就在刚才，你想要叫某个人的名字……那是你的旧情人？”

布鲁斯不为所动从亲吻中脱身，刚才的纠缠虽然让他有些气喘，却不至于迷茫。他抬起头看着身上包裹着皮衣中的男人，对方看上去丝毫没有收到影响，除了身下热情抵着他的东西。

“伟大的猎魔人，利维亚的杰洛特……别告诉我，你吃醋了。老实说，在床上讨论这些话题真的很扫兴——啊！”

布鲁斯被猝不及防插入体内的手指打断，比起落在乳头时指腹的触感与粗暴的力度，现在布鲁斯能够更为直接地感受指节一寸寸擦过柔软内壁并按压的感觉。

“第一，我们不在床上；第二……”  
杰洛特此刻已经将阵地转移到布鲁斯的颈侧，他对着突起的血管舔弄，在听到对方不可抑制的轻声抽气后狠狠地咬住旁边的皮肤。

“操、见鬼的——杰洛特，你有什么毛病？

“嘘……希望你清楚，我只是不喜欢跟我上床的时候还在思考其他事情。或者其他什么人。”

“哦，这样，”  
布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛看向对方，自然地伸出手握住一缕白色的长发摩挲：“那就要看你的本事了，猎魔人先生——你能让我全心全意专注当下吗？”

…………  
布鲁斯很少真正对某件事感到后悔——他从来遵从利益最大化的原则。

然而现在，此时此刻他的确对自己刚刚称得上挑衅的举动后悔了。

现在的他整个人被杰洛特抱在怀里，并且他深刻怀疑对方这样做的唯一目的只是让自己操起来更方便而已。在重力的作用下他能感受到自己体内那根阴茎进入到了前所未有的深度，随着杰洛特抱着他的腰每一次律动他甚至能描绘出上面的青筋。对方落在自己屁股上的手也同样不消停，不断揉搓着两瓣臀肉或是挤压那个脆弱且在不断流水的小口，似乎在试图钻进他最深的地方——

“……拉奥啊——”

“…啊哈、啊！……什、什么？”  
布鲁斯没有被强化过的感官，因此他刚好错过了对方喃喃的感叹。杰洛特只是将下巴轻轻搭在他的肩膀，侧过头咬住布鲁斯的耳朵，用两颗虎牙叼着不断滑动：“我说，你付了很好的报酬。”

“你的情人有没有说过，你操起来真的很舒服？屁股又紧又热……好像要把我吸进去一样…你看，自己流出来的水甚至弄脏了我的衣服…It's gonna cost you extra."

布鲁斯在对方又一次重重的挺身后没忍住闷哼，他倒抽着冷气，手指不自觉在对方背后不断抓挠，却发现猎魔人的身体好像钢铁一样坚硬，什么也无法留下。

他能感受到对方那远超正常尺寸的东西不断向身体里捣去，头部甚至会在每一次进入都擦过他体内那个要命的地方，但是仅停留在擦过。穴口被完全撑开隐隐作痛，然而最深处却迟迟无法得到满足，这种不上不下的感觉快要将布鲁斯逼疯了。最后，他不得不趴在对方身上扭动着腰肢，像个不太熟练的妓女一样讨好，期待能得到。

“韦恩先生，这就是你支付报酬的方式？真的很独特。”

低沉的嗓音就像一阵电流，直抵布鲁斯的大脑。他开始感到有些眩晕，全身上下仿佛只有与对方密切相连的地方。他甚至能感觉到穴肉开始收缩抽搐，在猎魔人的阴茎每一次进来都争先恐后地贴覆上去，讨好地挤压。

…………

布鲁斯已经不记得这场性事持续了多久，或者他们换了几个姿势。现在，他跪趴在地上，全身无力，只有屁股高高翘起等待着身后人的操弄。他的腰被对方紧紧掐住，这同样防止杰洛特在每一次顶弄的时候让他向前逃离的机会。

在这之前他已经射了三次——到最后一次甚至无论杰洛特的手如何抚慰搓动，甚至将他的阴茎含在口中，布鲁斯都无法再射出精液，只有透明稀薄的水样物质流出。

“Dear……你可真熟练。”  
杰洛特重新将他抱起来——现在他变成了正面仰躺的姿势，而对方两个胳膊，强壮得看上去能与任何怪兽搏击，此刻正撑在他耳边。白色的长发浸上了汗水，此刻粘成一缕一缕垂下，不时扫过布鲁斯的脸颊。哥谭宝贝，此刻没有了精致西装、高订三件套的修饰，浑身赤裸地躺着地上不住喘息。布鲁斯的眼睛已经开始有些失焦，他看着眼前晃动的白影，费力抬起疲惫的手握住其中几根白发。

“亲爱的——你的头发看上去很漂亮…哈啊……有没有考虑过扎起来、把你漂亮的后颈露出来？我想就凭这一点、我一定会付给你双倍酬劳的……啊、嗯哈…该死的…你他妈为什么还没射？！”

“亲爱的，你的态度转变真快。”  
杰洛特挑起一边眉毛——说真的，在这张像是希腊雕塑一样的脸上，任何表情都像是调情。

布鲁斯看到对方脸上熟悉的神色很快意识到了什么，他飞快调整脸上的表情，露出属于哥谭宝贝的微笑：“噢，你还在……啊…为我的'旧情人'吃醋？宝贝，那真可爱…哈啊…下次、下次也许我可以介绍你们认识……”

不知道是不是错觉，布鲁斯在说完这句话之后很快感受到身下的饱胀感更进一步。对方的性器好像要将他撕裂一样，同时胸前饱满的肌肉也再度被杰洛特握在手里把玩，直到乳头被拧红变成两个尖尖——

“你就不怕我们打起来，”  
猎魔人的脸色看上去有些阴沉，那让他看上去很严肃，同时也很性感。“还是说你希望有第三个人加入来满足你？”

“我之前说过、哈啊……猎魔人先生，那要看你的本事……啊！”

感受到尖利的犬齿咬住他的乳头留下深深的痕迹，布鲁斯可以肯定在第二天那里一定会淤血。当粗大的阴茎再一次进入，中年男人终于再也无法忍受。感受到汗水顺着灰白鬓角一路流下又被身上的人舔去，布鲁斯狠狠揪着对方的白色长发：“克拉克·肯特！你他妈的够了没？！”

在爱人略带愤怒与疲惫掺杂的声音下，白发男人终于停下了动作。感受到微凉的液体射入体内，布鲁斯用尽全力向对方翻了个白眼，然后累得向后躺去。

噢别担心，他的氪星小男友会把他抱回韦恩庄园的。

…………

“嘿布鲁斯……你还好吗？我是说、昨天…呃，昨天晚上……”

如果蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯·韦恩有任何共同之处，那就是他们都不喜欢在激烈的性爱后听着爱人磕磕绊绊的道歉。

“别担心小镇男孩，昨晚过得很开心。”

“真的吗？我是说B…你身上……呃，需要我抱你去浴室吗？”

“……如果你需要用氪石洗个澡的话。说真的，你觉得我会因为激烈的夜晚而耽误第二天的行程？”

可是你看上去真的很糟糕。

克拉克担忧且毫无愧疚地看着对方身上留下的各种痕迹，那标志着他们在万圣夜进行的一段小小情趣。

“——不过我很意外，你的头发看上去很逼真，还有瞳孔的颜色？”

“是乔告诉我的…氪星科技，如果你需要我可以送给你。”

“当然，那看上去很有用。还有，原来平时休息你会选择打游戏消磨，'猎魔人先生'？”

克拉克听到爱人的调侃，嘴里变得更加磕绊起来：“那只是、我只是觉得很有趣……而且、而且昨天是万圣夜，你也说过——”

“嘘——放松，我说过昨晚很开心。”

“Thank you for a sweet Halloween, Geralt ."


End file.
